A Quiet Longing
by sayuki-hime
Summary: Hey, maybe Vincent will stick around for a little longer this time. Vincent x Yuffie, implied Cloud x Tifa


"Nyah, nyah. Can't catch me!"

Yuffie Kisagari stuck out her tongue playfully, then scampered off as Denzel and Marlene came after her with a renewed vengence. Tifa Lockhart smiled, leaning against the doorjamb, watching the three play in the street. A hand rested on her shoulder as Cloud Strife joined her in the doorway.

"Yuffie's such a great help with Denzel and Marlene," Tifa chuckled, "especially now since Denzel's cured and has more energy to run around."

"What do you mean, help?" Cloud asked in mock despair. "She's a kid herself!"

The two shared a small laugh, and Cloud's hand strayed from Tifa's shoulder to her waist. From inside Tifa's bar, Vincent Valentine watched them in a somewhat envious silence.

In the aftermath of Sephiroth's short return to life and his defeat at Cloud's hand, Yuffie and Vincent had both decided to put up at Cloud's home for a while. Yuffie loved it here - Denzel and Marlene were her playmates and she enjoyed entertaining them. Vincent, on the other hand, had sunk back into his silent, cold persona, hardly speaking, spending most of his time helping Tifa in the bar.

Yuffie stopped in front of the doorway to the bar, scooping both children into her arms with strength belittled by her slight frame. Catching her breath, she glanced over Cloud's shoulder at Vincent, catching his gaze. He studied her eyes, her gaze daring him to come out and join them in their game. Yuffie set the two giggling children down, and, after making a face at Vincent, sat herself down in front of Cloud and Tifa.

"Those kids have more energy than I do!" Yuffie complained, as Marlene sped off again, with Denzel close behind. "I'm exhausted!" Tifa laughed at the girl; Cloud just smiled, his arm tightening around Tifa. Tifa probably never noticed, but Vincent did, and envy bubbled in him.

_Wouldn't I like to do that to Yu- never mind._

"Whew! I'd like a - whoops!" The rest of Yuffie's sentance was lost as Denzel climbed into her back, and Marlene simultaneously collasped into her lap.

Laughter rose from the small group. Silently, Vincent slipped away, out of the back door.

No one noticed that he had left. Except Yuffie.

The girl laughed, pulling Denzel off her back. "Excuse me just a moment." The two children pouted as Yuffie tipped Marlene out of her lap. Patting their cheeks, she said, "I promise to be back real soon, okay?" Then she dashed off.

"Come on, Denzel, Marlene. Let's go wash up." Tifa took the hands of both children and led them back into the bar. With a last, knowing smile, Cloud closed the door behind them.

---

"Come on, come on! Where are you?" Yuffie dashed around a corner and noticed a red fabric disappearing down an alleyway. Punching her fist in the air to celebrate her victory, she headed in that direction, humming a small tune.

Peering around the corner, she called, "Hey, Vincent?"

---

Vincent leaned against the cold, damp wall in the alley. That silly girl should be the least of his problems, yet he couldn't shake the image of her smiling face out of his mind. Her twinkling eyes, those pouty lips... Vincent let out a long breath. He flexed his clawed hand next to him, closing his eyes, just basking in the memory of her.

"Hey, Vincent?"

Years of training helped Vincent conceal his surprise. Not that he hadn't known that she would come after him... He slowly opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to see Yuffie edging closer towards him. He closed his eyes again, pretending to ignore her. "What is it, Yuffie?"

"Ah, well..." Yuffie dug the toe of her boot into the ground nervously. "Just wondering if you're okay and all, 'cause you just disappeared like that, you know."

"Oh, that."

"Was it something... Something I did?"

At the question, Vincent opened one eye to glance at Yuffie, who peeked up at him from beneath her fringe. _So adorable. _He reached out a hand and patted Yuffie on the head.

"Don't worry... All you really do is occupy my mind." _He was so brutally honest._

"Ah..." Yuffie ducked out from under Vincent's hand and brought her face close to his, her body close to his. "Well, I like you too!"

With an impish grin, she dodged out of Vincent's reach, making a face at him before running off the find Denzel and Marlene, laughing. An almost-amused look crossed Vincent's face.

_This... This is really getting interesting._

Vincent smiled. Perhaps now he wouldn't feel so alone.


End file.
